The present technology relates an editing device, an editing method, and a program, and more particularly, to an editing device, an editing method, and a program, in which a temporal relation between a material used for editing and content which is being edited can be intuitively understood.
In the related art, in the scene of content production, an editor produces data of content by performing editing on various materials using an editing device.
Here, a material refers to data which can be an element of content recorded in a storage such as a tape, a disk, and a memory. Specifically, a material refers to data such as a moving image, a still image, and a sound. Further, editing refers to a cut edit, a trim edit, or the like, which is performed on a material taken into, for example, an editing device. For example, reference may be made to Grass Valley K.K., “EDIUS 6”, [online], [searched on Apr. 1, 2011], Internet <URL: http://www.thomson-canopus.jp/catalog/edius_pro/edius—6_index.php>, Adobe Systems Incorporated, “Adobe Premiere Pro CS5,” [online], [searched on Apr. 1, 2011], Internet <URL: http://help.adobe.com/ja_JP/premierepro/cs/using/index.html>, Apple Inc., “Final Cut Pro7 User Manual,” [online], [searched on Apr. 1, 2011], Internet <URL: http://documentation.apple.com/en/finalcutpro/usermanual/>, Sony Creative Software, “Outline of Vegas Pro 10,” [online], [searched on Apr. 1, 2011], Internet <URL: http://www.sonycreativesoftware.com/vegaspro/>, and Avid Technology Inc., “Media Composer 5.5,” [online], [searched on Apr. 1, 2011], Internet <URL: http://www.avid.com/JP/products/Media-Composer/resources>.
An editing screen of an editing device includes an area (hereinafter referred to as a “material preview area”) for previewing a video of a material used for editing, that is, an original video which is not edited yet and an area (hereinafter referred to as a “timeline preview area”) for previewing a video of content which is being edited or has been edited on a timeline. Here, a timeline refers to a time axis of content produced by an editor, and is displayed on an area (hereinafter referred to as a “timeline area”), in the editing screen, which is different from the timeline preview area.